Dirty Laundry
by jakisbishlygay
Summary: Dean is sick and only Sam can comfort him. Fluff.


**Title:** Dirty Laundry, aka: Greenwing's second prompt (I'm sensing a possible series...)  
**Author:** jakisbishlygay  
**Characters:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary: **Dean is sick.  
**Warnings:** This is not only crack!fic, but a snuggly crack!fic.  
**Beta: **Alas, no beta. So if you find errors in this, know that they are mine and I would love to fix them, so tell me if you find some (and trust me, you will).  
** Feedback: **Good or bad, just make it constructive. :)  
** Authors notes:** I've been out of the writing thing for a few months now and decided that I need prompts to get me back into it, greenwing gave me: Sick or hurt Dean, Sam's favorite hoodie, Maybe Dean throws up on it, Sam's pissed, wants to know why Dean took it, Dean says it makes him feel better so Sam gives him another hoodie to wear and Dean snuggles into it :)

**Dirty Laundry**

After 50 miles, Dean finally complies with Sam's demands that he pull over and let Sam drive because there's only so much _you look like shit dude _and _ Are you going to pass out? _That he can take. So after the third time Sam whines something like_ Why won't you just let me drive, it's not like I'm going to break the car! _ Dean goes from 65mph to 0mph in less time then it takes Sam to realize that there was nothing in the road to have caused his brother to stop. By the time Sam finally realizes that he is the reason for Dean's sudden breaking, Dean is already out of the car and throwing himself in the backseat and complaining about Sam's dirty laundry bag on top of his clean leather.

--

It's another 70 miles before Sam pulls into a motel parking lot and is fishing around in his wallet for a fake credit card to hand the attendant.

It's as Sam is leaving the office with his key for a room with two bed's in it _'cause I'm not sleeping with the fucker if he's sick_ that the attendants says something other than a grunt "Man, you got a dirty sock hangin' on your shoulder."

Sam doesn't say anything as he hold his head high and marches to the car.

--

"Did you fall in?"

"guhn"

"What?" Sam snickers as he hears Dean shift from his position on the floor of the semi-clean bathroom.

A groaned "I want a gun. Now." is all Sam gets as a reply.

--

"Do you want me to get you a blanky?" Sam can't help but chuckle, remembering all the times Dean had been his mother hen whenever he was sick as a kid, and how each time, Sam swore he would take revenge.

"ruck 'ou" seems to be all Dean can say without straining himself. So he says it often.

Dean finally falls asleep curled into a ball in the bed closest to the bathroom. Sam strokes his hair before getting up and clearing all obstacles that would stand between Dean and the porcelain god that Dean spent 2 hours praying to just 15 minutes before.

Sitting at the table, Sam watches his brother sleep while disinfecting the thermometer. Noticing that Dean is holding onto something gray, maybe a _teddy bear?_ _Where would Dean get a teddy bear?_

_Why would Dean have a teddy bear?_

His thoughts are disrupted as Dean sits up in bed, still clutching the bundle of grayness, and looks at Sam. Sam points to the direction of the bathroom and Dean is already in front of the toilet, praying.

"You know, If you had just pulled over when you started feeling sick you wouldn't be suffering so much now." Says Sam in a sing-song voice. "And for that matter, If you'd told me to pull over so you could puke... instead of holding it in so as not to tarnish your precious car..." Sam knows he's pressing his luck at trying to tell Dean what he should have done.

But this is his revenge for Dean doing the same to him, not just as a child, but for a week ago when Sam had the same flu-bug.

"Did you know that the longer you try and keep yourself from being sick, the worst you get. I think some wise man told me that once..." Sam knows he's going to suffer the next time he's sick.

"mph. Your an ass. And yes, I am wise... shit."

Sam, sobering at his brother unfinished statement, peers into the bathroom. Dean is looking down at his gray bundle, and as Sam turns on the light, he notices that It's actually navy blue. And not a teddy bear.

Sam's eyebrows reach his hairline. "Why are you holding my favorite hoodie, but oh crap! Did you have to puke on it?"

"'m sorry" says Dean in a small voice as he looks down at the marked sweatshirt.

Sam moves closer, making his voice soft and nonthreatening, "where did you find it? I've been looking for it for a week."

"I.. it.. wasinthebackseat"

Sam rubs Dean's back, trying to get a non-mumbled answer out of his brother.

"I found it under the backseat, mumph" as Dean spoke, he became quieter and quieter.

"Were you planing on getting back at me for getting you sick by throwing my laundry at me from the backseat while I was driving and then to take my hoodie hostage..." Sam stops, remembering Dean curled up on the bed. "Why were you snuggling my hoodie?"

Sighing in defeat and migraine, "It smells like you" admits Dean.

Sam takes the now disgusting hoodie and puts it into a plastic bag, to be washed later, and helps his brother back to his bed.

"Can I have one of your dirty shirts? There already dirty and I'll try to keep 'em out of the way." Dean says, too tired and fatigued to play indifferent and too ill to hide his neediness.

"Uh, yeah, just let me get you another Tylenol, ok?"

Dean whimpers and curls into a tighter ball until Sam returns with water and Tylenol. As Dean is sitting, praying that the Tylenol doesn't want to come back up to say hi to him, while Sam is getting the hoodie he was wearing until arriving at the motel from the coat rack.

Sam helps Dean into the hoodie before laying on the bed behind Dean, wrapping his long arms completely around his big brother, enveloping him in Sammyness.

The room is quiet as Dean tries to do the impossible and wiggles in an attempt to snuggle closer to Sam. Sam complies by having his legs join the fun his arms are having and wraps them around Dean as well.

"Just so you know, your not getting anything more until I know your not going to puke on me and you brush your teeth."

Dean's snort could be taken as an agreement.

--

Because of this, 'hoodie' has now been added to my computers dictionary. As well as 'Sammyness'. I love making up words.

Give me a prompt at my lj


End file.
